It is a well-known fact that measuring the conductivity and porosity of a formation is important when determining whether the formation contains hydrocarbons, as hydrocarbons are found as non-conductive fluids in porous rock formations. It is also a well-known fact that hydrocarbons usually cannot be recovered from porous rock formations unless the formations also are permeable. It is therefore important to have reliable measurements of the formations permeability. These measurements are best taken in an apparatus in a laboratory.
Known apparatuses of the type mentioned above are operated manually. This makes the measuring cumbersome and expensive.